When A Man Loves A Woman
by LeilaOpheliaRose
Summary: Seth saved her from a life of hell, and gave her heaven. Took her futureless self and gave her a future of love. But Jojo can't predict the future. When things take a sudden turn, will she turn back to her old ways? No one can save her from herself.REVIEW


**Hey guys! This is one of my first fanfics, I have uploaded another one today that I hope will one day align with this fanfic also. If you think it's worth going on PLEASE review, or else I won't know whether to go on or not, so that would be VERY helpful! Also, anyone out ther that would like to be my PERMANENT beta for all of my stories, just message me or put it in your review. I know it's annoying when writers on here beg, almost dcdemand, you to review, but PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU!...OK, now that I've had my moment of weakness for today (although, that moment might have passed when I went shopping today...yeah, still have to show that bill to Dad...huh, NOT fun!)...Plz enjoy! All opinions count and are taken seriously, so BE HONEST! Thx and GOD BLESS PEEPS!**

A soft, lingering kiss on my right cheek dragged me from my runaway thoughts. I turned my face slightly to let him know that he had my attention, but didn't look at him directly in the face. I heard him sigh softly against my skin. He ran his nose along my cheekbone and over to my ear before whispering softly into it.

"Joanna."

"Hm?" I hummed in response that I had heard him.

"Look at me." He waited, but I made no such move to do so. "Jojo, why can't you look at me? You haven't looked me straight in the eye for an entire _week_ now! What did I do wrong?"

At that I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion at his statement. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"_Then why the hell are you treating me this?_" He yelled, shaking the entire house. He began to completely tremble below me, like an earthquake. We were lying in his bed, his back against the headboard with his arm around me as I laid against him, my head tilted slightly against his shoulder, so he was sitting taller than I was (which he always is). I cringed back from his sudden outburst, closing my eyes in guilt and confusion.

"Why, Joanna?" he asked quieter, but not much. He was pissed, but I had given him reason to be.

"Seth…" He turned me over so that I was straddling his lap. I leant my forehead against his and could feel his hot breath on my lips, so tempted to lean in, but reminding myself that there were bigger issues on hand.

"Jojo, I know that you're scared, but…"

"_No!_ You _don't know!_ No one knows because you all run off to go 'save the world' never asking us so much as our _opinion_ of how we feel about any of this! So, no, Seth. You don't know." I snapped him off mid-sentence fuming. I couldn't hide my feelings as easily as I had the previous six days. Whether it was 2 in the morning, or it was the fact that it was almost time for him to leave me, I wasn't sure, but I was on a role and wasn't planning on stopping. He _was_ going to know before he left this room!

"Jo, I'm sor-" I held up a hand stopping him. I slid off of his lap and began pacing the small, yet quaint bedroom, running a hand through y long, layered brunette locks. When I finally knew what I was going to say, then I stopped and turned, facing him.

"You know what kind of life you found me in; what kind of future you saved me from," I saw him wince in my peripheral vision, in obvious agony at the mere memories of my bleak, dark past, but I continued "All my life, I learned to never grow to close to anyone. I'm used to keeping myself distant to save myself from heartbreak. I can smell it from miles away, and right now, it's all over you. All over me, all over this room. I'm sorry, but it's instinct; I'm protecting myself. But I know that I didn't have to be a bitch while doing it, I'm sorry." I folded my arms below my chest to keep myself warm outside of his fiery embrace.

I heard the bed squeak as his 6' 4" frame relieved the springs of himself, and then soft footsteps and then suddenly he was in front of me. Gripping the side of my face, he ran soothing circle along the contours of my left cheek with his huge, calloused hand. I sighed contentedly and leaned into it. He suddenly lifted my face up to his view and forced me to meet his eyes. And, boy, when I did, I promised myself that I would never look away from them again. The mix of love, adoration, sadness, guilt, and yet still a small hint of confusion swarmed from his body into mine, as our emotions were made mutual, via imprint.

Seth slowly leaned in, never breaking eye contact or moving his hand from my face. He softly drifted his mouth across mine once before closing his eyes into the moment and softly encircling my lips with his own. It was the slowest, most adoring kiss we had ever shared. Nothing about it was lust filled, only love and desperation. Only us.

When we finally did break away, his hand had moved to the back of my head to grasp the hair there and his other was wrapped around my waist, and both of mine were on the side of his face.

"You know that nothing is gonna happen to me tomorrow, right? I'm gonna be fine, I'm gonna come back, I'm gonna say 'I told you so', and then I'm gonna kiss you senseless like a hormone-fueled 16 year old boy. Okay?" He asked smirking, and I couldn't help but chuckle softly at that last part. Only he could make me smile at a time when I felt so helpless and lost. He saw the apprehension on my face before leaning back down and kissing me roughly, a total 180 from our previous make out session. I grunted and pulled on his short, croppy hair, as he forced his tongue into my mouth and I gladly met it with mine. He grazed my lip with his teeth before letting me free to gasp for air, but he didn't move his mouth from my body. He ate ravenously at my neck in a way that should be lethal. He moved from my pulse point down to my near-shoulder blades and back up, stopping in between to suck so hard, I hurt, and leaving me with what I knew would be a bruise. He 'made his mark on me', as he always so wisely put it. I just said he hoochy-fied me, but he would always roll his eyes and state that I would only look like a whore if it was from another man's mouth, but he was with me. He's so territorial. But I don't mind.

He groaned at as I rolled my body against his in desperate want and need. Pulling back, he swept me up into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, and laid my head on his shoulder. His body felt amazing along mine, and it almost brought tears to my eyes at the thought of this man holding me never coming back to me and us never living out our future together. I want to feel this body every night of every day for the rest of my life. He sat me down back on his side of the bed and let go. He snickered at my pouted expression. So much for never letting go, huh? I watched inquisitively as he searched through his messy bedside table in a rush, when he finally stopped, pulling out a small box. The room was dimly lit, but well enough for me to see by the glare of the alarm clock on the far end of the room, that it was a jewelry box. My heart raced at the possibilities that one little box could bring. But, it only landed on one as he lowered himself to the ground onto one knee. I just stared at him with wide eyes. He smiled softly at my wondering gaze.

"Yeah, um, I was going to wait to do this, but I think that this will help you know that I will come back to you and that we will have our forever. So, Joanna Harley Meena Gracelyn Carter," he replied, snickering at my full name and I threw a mock glare at him. He always laughed at the longevity of my name, while his was simply Seth Isaac Clearwater. Short and simple. But, I knew that he loved it just as much as he loved me. "Would you please allow me the honor of waking up every day to your face, of going to bed every night with you in my arms, of carrying my babies and filling my home with children, and filling my life with happiness and love? And in return, I promise to love you like crazy and to never let you down, to give you the family that you always wanted, to always take care of you, to work hard so you can have whatever you could possibly dream of wanting, and to love you like I'm loving you know till' the day I die?" He opened the soft, navy felt box, revealing the most beautiful ring that I had ever beheld; a round diamond with two smaller diamonds on each side that settled on a silver band. It was perfect. It was simple. Like us.

Realizing that I hadn't left him with an answer yet, I shook my head furiously, as the tears continued to roll down my face; but this time in happiness. He slid the band of our commitment onto my ring finger and sighed in contentment. I looked at his face to see the most beautiful smile he had ever given me. His smiles melt hearts, I sware. I grabbed him and pulled him on top of me. Our lips met instantly. He wedged his knee between my jean-clad legs, and I granted his unspoken request by spreading my legs widely. He slid easily between my thighs and slid his gigantic hands below my shirt, rubbing soothing circles there as I pulled his hair tightly in my fists and he pressed so hard onto me I almost couldn't breathe. But I didn't care. Right in that moment, I held my imprint. My soul mate. My _fiancé._ I was all in the moment, as I gave myself fully and completely to the most beautiful man in the planet. Little did I know, though, in that moment, things were about to drastically change and promises were going to be broken. Stupid me. I know things don't stay perfect forever.


End file.
